


My Haven

by kaminari1007



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Rainy Days, Rejection, Soonhoon - Freeform, dense!soonyoung, is this fluff?, supportive!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/kaminari1007
Summary: Jihoon had always saved Soonyoung from the rain, always running to him to protect him from it.orAn AU where Soonyoung is just so dense and in denial.





	My Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys, here's another story from me. I don't know what's gotten into me but it's been raining for a few days and I just thought of this story. 
> 
> I actually wrote this upon waking up at 5 am, that I had to ask my friend to edit it, so a massive shoutout to @[thotyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong) for reading and editing and making this story better than what I wrote. Hihi. I love you, and she also writes her own stories so go check out her profile if you're also an NCTzen. :) 
> 
> And of course, to those who's going to read this, thank you and I love you guys. Please do know that it is deeply appreciated. :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

He was sitting on one of the swings in a park nearby their university when the rained poured heavily on top of his head. He should have moved from his place but he just continued sitting there, swinging himself slowly because he didn’t care about it. He was used to it. Used to getting soaked in the rain after his confession had been turned down for the nth time. He was used to the rain pouring every time, as if it’s mocking him, or giving him sympathy for yet another heartbreak.

_  
But it was different that day…_

  
When he felt the rain stopped and saw the pair of legs in front of him, he knew he _came_ for him.

_  
He was always there for him._

  
“S-soonyoung.” The lad in front of him planted his hands on his knees, panting, his hand extending making sure Soonyoung was under the umbrella.

  
Soonyoung looked at the person in front of him who clearly looked like he ran around looking for him, “What the fuck were you thinking?!” The lad shouted as soon as he caught his breath, “Why do you keep on soaking yourself in the rain?! Can’t you just go home? Or go to my house so we can talk it over?!”

  
Soonyoung stared at him, worry filled the other’s face as his brow form a crease, and his face flushed from running around, “And you didn’t even bother informing us where you went!”

  
This wasn’t the first time _he_ had offered him shelter from the rain.

  
The first time Soonyoung gathered all of his courage just to confess to the person he liked but ended disastrously was also the first time the _he_ had protected him from the rain. He wasn’t even sure how it all happened, but he just found himself in front of his house, and soon he saw him bursting out of the door.

  
“Soonyoung!” The man called out but Soonyoung remained frozen on his position.

  
When Soonyoung didn’t move, the smaller male came rushing to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, “It’s okay. It will be okay.”

  
Those were his words, as he lightly caressed his wet hair, being drenched together in the rain, “Come on, let’s get you dry.” He said with a small smile, his hand wrapping around Soonyoung’s wrist as he lightly pulled him inside his house, offering him the warmth that he needed on that cold day.

  
The second time _he_ came to his rescue was when he lost someone very dear to him. He couldn’t bear the pain and he wanted to get rid of everything, he wanted the rain to wash away everything, but it couldn’t, _the rain couldn’t_.

  
“Soonie!” He heard him call from a distance; he was also wearing a black suit like him, clearly coming from the memorial as well.

  
He came running to him again, removing his coat and putting it on top of Soonyoung’s head, “You’ll get sick, idiot.” He whispered, eyes glassy, but he still managed to smile, “I’m sure Auntie won’t be happy with you being like this.” He consoled as he caressed Soonyoung’s cheeks with his thumb lightly.

  
“Soonyoung?” _He_ called out, snapping him out of his reverie, worry etched on his face, “What happened? You know you can always tell me, right?”

  
“Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s voice was soft as he looked at the man in front of him.

  
Jihoon had always been there, through thick or thin, he was there. The third time he shielded Soonyoung from the rain was when he failed one of his exams, one that he needed to pass so much to be able to take the course he wanted.

  
He was in the same position, hiding his tears from everyone as he continued to soak himself with the rain. As if on cue, Jihoon came running to him, he had an umbrella on his right hand and a black plastic bag on his left. It turned out Jihoon went to buy some chicken on the way, “Hungry?” Jihoon asked with a smile, coming closer to Soonyoung so that both of them were under the umbrella.

  
“You know, life still goes on.” Jihoon muttered as Soonyoung settled himself on the sofa, with Jihoon drying his hair. “And there's always a perfect timing for everything, you might not get it today, but maybe someday, you will.”

  
Jihoon had always saved Soonyoung from the rain, always running to him to protect him from it.

  
“You're scaring me, Soonie.” Jihoon continued to look at Soonyoung with concern, walking closer to him, “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

  
Soonyoung continued to stare at the bloke in front of him, wondering what took him so long...

  
The next few more times Jihoon covered him from the rain were all because of his recklessness and impulsiveness when it comes to making decisions for himself, especially when it comes to falling in love.

  
Soonyoung was well aware of the fact that he falls in love incredibly fast. If someone shows him something like an act of kindness, showing concern, or even just a bit of attention, he would surely fall hard in love for that person.

  
It was always the same. Same old tragic routine. He'd gather all of his courage and confess, but it would always end up with him being rejected or that person telling him something along the lines of _'I'd rather be friends'_.

  
Confessing turned into a game for him. A game he would always so willingly play even if rejection was the only result he ever gets. The rejections hurt all the same… But not with the same intensity as his first, never had he felt as much hurt and pain as his first confession and rejection. Sometimes Soonyoung ponders to himself, he has countless of love confessions, but did he really like them from the bottom of his heart or was he just in love with the idea of being in a relationship that would shower him with love.

  
Jihoon, of course, wasn't happy about it, but still, he was there for him, even though he looked stupid with all the times he had been rejected by the person he thought he liked.

  
“Why aren't you talking, Soonie?” Jihoon questioned again, feeling a bit nervous as the other continued to gawk at him.

  
“Jihoon.”

  
A question formed inside Soonyoung's head, wondering. Wondering why in heavens wasn’t he in love with the man before him. This person has showered him with kindness, the only requisite he needs to fall in love, so why wasn’t he in love with Jihoon?

  
At the back of his mind, his answer would be _“He’s my friend.”_ That had always been his answer…that would always the boundary of their relationship.

  
Added to the fact that he was _scared to lose such a dear friend_ if ever he falls for him.

  
“Jihoonie.” He started reaching for Jihoon’s hand, which the other just looked at in confusion.

  
Jihoon studied him carefully before heaving a deep sigh, “It’s another confession, isn’t it?” There was something with Jihoon’s voice when he said that, but Soonyoung couldn’t actually pinpoint what it was, “That’s the 3 rd one for this month, Soonie. How long is this going to last? How long are you going to do this to yourself?” As if his wall came crumbling down, Soonyoung saw the pain in Jihoon’s eyes, and he knew it was because he hate seeing Soonyoung in pain, that’s how deep his friendship is with Jihoon.

  
Soonyoung continued to stare at Jihoon, as if he’s trying to engrave his very image into his memory, as if he’s going to lose him any time soon, _and maybe he would._

 _  
But he was going to risk it_ …

  
Soonyoung gave Jihoon a small smile, standing up from where he was seated, making Jihoon adjust the umbrella because of how tall Soonyoung was compared to him. Jihoon looked up to him, their gazes still locked with each other like they were trying to send a silent message to each other.

  
“I haven’t even done it.” Soonyoung said softly, walking a bit closer to Jihoon, making him tilt his head back so he can gaze upon Soonyoung.

  
“You haven’t?” Jihoon asked in confusion, “Then why are you doing this?”

  
“Because I knew you’d come.”

  
Jihoon blinked in confusion, trying to understand what Soonyoung just said, what lies beneath the words he had spoken.

  
“What do you—” He wasn’t able to finish when Soonyoung held his hand that was holding the umbrella as he took another step forward, a sliver of distance between them.

  
“I should’ve been more aware.” Soonyoung started, his free hand cupping Jihoon’s cheek.

  
“W-what are you talking about?” Jihoon stammered, flinching at how cold Soonyoung’s hand was. 

  
“I’m really an idiot for not realizing it.” Soonyoung paused, examining the smaller’s face. Seeing the fear and panic reflected on his eyes.

  
Soonyoung debated whether he should continue or not, afraid of what the outcome would be.

  
But he already decided, and _it was now or never_.

  
“I’m an idiot for not realizing my own feelings.” He continued, and he saw Jihoon frown.

  
Yes, he was an idiot. He was stupid for creating that boundary, of continuously telling himself that Jihoon was just a friend, when the truth was, _he’s not._

  
He’s not just a friend to him, he should’ve known that since the first time Jihoon had shielded him from the rain. He never was. But he didn’t want to lose Jihoon, so he was unconsciously denying his feelings, denying everything he felt towards the lad who had always been there for him.

  
“You had always been there for me, Jihoon. You had become my protector from the rain, you became my haven. And I should’ve known, but I was an idiot for denying them, for not acknowledging my feelings.”

  
“W-wha—” But even before Jihoon could ask him, Soonyoung cut him off.

  
“I love you.” Soonyoung breathed out the words he feared would make him lose the person in front of him, _“I love you, Lee Jihoon.”_

  
Jihoon looked at him with wide eyes, completely surprised with what he just heard, but Soonyoung took it the wrong way.

  
He let go of Jihoon and took a step back, closing his eyes in the process because he didn’t want to look at Jihoon.

 _  
‘This is it.’_ He thought to himself, _‘I’m going to lose him.’_ Soonyoung bit his lip to stop them from trembling, closed his eyes tight to stop the tears from falling, as he waited for Jihoon’s rejection.

_  
But it never came._

  
Frowning, Soonyoung opened his eyes and took a peek at Jihoon, making sure that the lad was still in front of him. But what he saw surprised him, yes Jihoon was still there, but he had tears rolling down from his eyes, and Soonyoung wasn’t sure what was going on so he started to panic.

  
“I—Are you okay? W-why are you—I’m sor—”

  
Jihoon didn’t let him finish as he dropped the umbrella from his hold, and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist.

  
Soonyoung blinked in surprise, “J-Jihoonie?”

  
“You idiot!” Jihoon spoke as his voice were muffled through Soonyoung’s chest, while he hit him in the back making Soonyoung wince in pain.

  
“I—what’s wrong, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung was still confused with what was happening.

  
Jihoon pulled away a little just to look up at Soonyoung’s eyes, “You’re really an idiot.” Jihoon sniffed, and though they were already wet from the rain, Soonyoung knew he was still crying.

  
“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung sighed, “I—I just want to get it off my chest. I understand if you’ll reject me.”

  
“What do you mean?” Jihoon cried out, in between tears he managed to say, “Who said I’m going to reject you?”

  
“Wha—You mean?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened in surprise, “For real?”

  
“I thought I’d be crying again back at home.” Jihoon mumbled.

  
“You’d been crying?”

  
“Because of you and your stupidity.” Jihoon pouted, “I’m always wondering why you can’t see how much I love you.”

  
Soonyoung’s heart pounded so hard against his chest, “You love me?”

  
“Do I have to repeat myself again?” Jihoon asked as he raised a brow, “Yes, idiot! I have been loving you ever since.”

  
“I—why—shit! I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon, hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry for not noticing it, I’m sorry for making you cry.”

  
“It’s okay,” Jihoon said quietly, “I was okay with having you as my friend, and I also didn’t want to lose you, so I kept it to myself.”

  
Soonyoung pushed Jihoon away lightly, before cupping his cheeks, “I’m sorry for being so dense.”

  
Jihoon chuckled softly, “Yes, you were super dense.”

  
Soonyoung smiled, “Let me make it up to you, for all those times you’ve sheltered me from the rain and for all those tears you’ve shed because of me.”

  
A smile crept up to Jihoon’s face as he looked at Soonyoung. Both of them not noticing that the rain had already stop and the sun had peeked through the cloud, washing them with warmth.

  
“Yeah.” Jihoon sighed, “You should make it up to me, you owe me a lot of hugs and kisses.”

  
Soonyoung leaned closer to Jihoon, their noses already touching, “For how long would that take up?”

  
“A lifetime?” Jihoon whispered.

  
“A lifetime it is.” Soonyoung breathed, before he leaned down and claimed Jihoon’s lips.


End file.
